fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Ikusaba
Kyoko Is a young girl who is training too be an S-Class wizard in Fairy Tail. She has appeared in Sorcerer Magazine for Cutest Female Wizards in 3rd, but she doesn't like being called cute, and this made her angry. She is also quite popular for her fashion sense and Acid Magic. Appearance Kyoko appears as a cute, slim young girl, but she absolutely hates being reconized as cute. Her casual style is a shirt which slants too the left, along with some leggings with two large holes in at the side. She has dark green hair usally in a side ponytail with her fringe left too freely do whatever. Her eyes are a lime green, which too some people are her best quality, but she doesn't agree. She bears 0 resemblance to her mother, but too her father and brother instead. She has short eyelashes and fine eyebrows, and often wears headphones in battle, they help her concentrate, using the beat of the music too aim her attacks. Her battle outfit consists of a red tubetob, with black leggings with two large holes in the side. Her fairytail stamp is camo green and on her leg arm around her armpit area. Thats where her old Lamia Scale insignia used to be. She usually hides her insignia, because she doesnt want too be reconized as easily. Personality She is a short tempered, quiet and cold girl. She has a soft side which is often shown in battle or to animals and friends. She also has a shy side, where she stutters and looks away alot. She can usually get shy in the middle of a conversation. She doesn't like participating in competitions, unless its with her team, Team Toxic Waters, then she'll be straight too participate. In her team She is usally a tank, where shes fighting while the other two are either strateging or also help fighting. She loves battling, and she finds it as her hobby. She often has flashbacks or breakdowns about her past, or weird daydreams of her future. While the others were lost on Tenroujima island, she was sad. But back then she was only 8 years old. Even though it still made her sad. This was one of the only times she cried, especially when Twilight Ogre picked fights with Macao and Wakaba. Shes a sport and strong female and is always willing too protect her friends, she gives quotes of inspiration too Dark Guilds and has turned many too the bright side. One of her team members, Ken Megumi, used too be in a Dark Guild named Purple Demise, but she helped him through too Fairy Tail after battling him. She may seem cold but shes sweet at heart. History While young and around 4 years old, she was taken as a hostage by a dark guild. They were threatning Lamia Scale to retreat otherwise they'd kill her. But, she was saved by Sherry Blendy, who introduced her too Lamia scale. When joining Lamia Scale, she was taught Acid Magic by an unknown Acid Magic user, who taught her forbiddon Acid Magic, and also normal Acid magic. When Kyoko turned 6, her older sister died. She was devastated, but swore revenge on the one who killed her. A year later, at 7 years old, Kyoko left Lamia Scale with Shou, and they found a guild named Fairy Tail. Two men (Wakaba and Macao) and a young boy (Romeo) Found them outside the guild. Kyoko took a liking too Wakaba, and called him Dad, Wakaba accepted this and treated her as his daughter. Romeo and Kyoko became friends, and talked about how they wished too join Fairy Tail. She met so many people, like Lucy, who introduced Shou and Kyoko too her celestial spirits, Kyoko liked Scorpio the best, admiring his stinger. Shou liked Taurus, he thought he looked strong and brave. They met Natsu and Happy, who took them around Magnolia. Then they met Gajeel, Lily and Levy, who showed them their powers, Shou took a liking too Gajeel and Lily, and wanted too train with them. Gajeel agreed, but only when he was older. They also met Wendy, who admired their adorableness, and Kyoko thought Wendy was their sister. When the Tenrou Team were lost, Shou and Kyoko joined Fairy-Tail, and went on aload of jobs, and encountered Dark Guild, Purple Demise. While battling Ken Megumi, a member of Purple Demise, Ken thought Kyoko looked like his previous mentor, which caused him too break down. Kyoko helped him and gave him inspirational words, and he joined Fairy Tail, and with that Shou, Kyoko and Ken made Team Toxic Waters. Magic and Abilities Using Acid Magic, Kyoko can peform a series of spells. Acid Blast (Acido Blast) In Acid Blast, Kyoko crossed her two index fingers and two middle fingers, and puts them too her head, she then splits them and pushes them forward, creating a large blast of Acid, hurling towards the target. This spell is powerful, but not her strongest spell. Acid Blank Acid Blank is a spell where Kyoko closes her eyes and makes her mind blank, and a ball of acid surrounds her enemy, and makes them feel pain. Its a spell from the books of Zeref, which can kill. Acid Make An Molding Make magic, where Kyoko can form things out of Acid, she usally creates beautiful things out of acid, which she likes too do. Acid Make - Rose Farm! - This Acid make creates a bunch of roses and thorns which chase the enemy, burning them. Acid Make - Swallower - This Acid Make creates a large gloopy monster which swallows the opposition, and sucks the magic life out of them, but, this make is incredibly weak. Acid Make - Ghost Spirit - This Acid make creates a resemblance of a bad part of the oppositions past, it will be someone from the past, that makes them sad, or scared in a way. Acid Make - Crystalize Air! - This Acid make creates a large acid bubble, encasing everyone around them in it, it helps for get aways. Acid Make - Rain! - Acid rain comes from the sky, attacking the enemy. Acid Rain - Wild Splurt! This Acid spell happens by Kyoko putting her palms together then quickly pushing them into the air, shooting a blast of acid upwards, then it coming back down and splashing in a large radius. Insanity A takeover spell from the books of Zeref, it makes the user turn into a large demon, named Castra. The spell is incredibly powerful, but can cause insanity too the user. Relationships Lucy Heartfilia Kyoko has a close relationship with Lucy, sharing their troubles, likes, and dislikes. Kyoko also bonds with her celestial spirits. When they first met, Lucy protected Kyoko inside Horologium from a Vulcan. Gajeel Redfox Gajeel and Kyoko bond by their love of fighting. Its what they both do best. Kyoko performed her first Unision Raid with Gajeel. Shou Ikusaba Shou is Kyoko's brother. Shou swore too protect Kyoko ever since their sister died. He is 3 years older than her, but alot more childish than her. Kyoko treats him like her little brother, even though their age difference is large. Shou has an annoyance for flirty boys around Kyoko, once even going as far as slapping one of the Blue Pegasus Members, Hibiki, for flirting with her. He also gets annoyed that Kyoko calls Wakaba dad. Wakaba Mine When they first met, Kyoko took a liking too Wakaba, and called him dad. Wakaba treated her like a daughter and admired her curiousity in Wizard Guilds. Laxus Dreyar Kyoko once had a battle with Laxus, with Laxus holding back quite alot. But it was a training battle for her, too see how fast she could use attacks. She used Insanity on him, which nearly defeated him, but not knowing how too control it, she failed. Ken Megumi A previous member of a dark guild she helped join Fairy Tail, people think Ken and Kyoko are in a relationship, but its confirmed they aren't. Ken and Kyoko are a great team, Their Acid and Ice Demise magic create a great unison raid, which beat Bixlow and Evergreen of the raijinnshuu. But they were unable too defeat Fried, as of he was the strongest. Quotes (To Ken Megumi) I was like you once, lost in the world, with nowhere to go. I know how you feel. Come with me, and I'll help you make a better future. (''To Shou Ikusaba) ''It's ok. Cheer up. Nee-chan will be with us. Watching us. (To Laxus Dreyar) Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar, son of Ivan Dreyar. Show me your strength (To herself) I can't take this anymore. I will swear revenge. (To Erigor) You're the one. You killed Nee-Chan. You will face a fate worse than death. (To Freid) You're strong, I will defeat you one day. Rune-Master (To Sherry Blendy) Nee-Chan, I'm leaving Lamia, please, find a good boyfriend and have a nice family. We'll meet again Trivia *Kyoko was originally going too have Wyvern TakeOver as her magic, but Acid suited her more. *Kyoko was originally going too be called Melody Saint *Kyoko once saw her death, she was attacked by Ken Megumi on their first encounter, and he used Dark Ice Demise - Spirit Take On her, which took her spirit, and he killed the spirit, but she avoided this by seeing his past. *Kyokos Sister was originally going to be a parent *Kyoko and Shou bear no resemblance too their mother, unlike their sister, who does. *Her perfect date is ontop of a hill, watching the stars with a magic fireworks show.